


I Feel Love

by orphan_account



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Discovery Era, M/M, Mentioned Eating Disorders, NSFW, One Shot, Sexy French accents, Size Kink, Social Anxiety, Thomas being a babe, daftlove, human punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discovery era, DaftLove. Guy-Man has been struggling with his weight, and Thomas helps him feel better about himself. Title from the Donna Summer song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel Love

**Author's Note:**

> okay so my first published fanfiction, i apologize for any crappy writing or bad spelling   
> also chubby guy-man is the cutest thing i s2g i just wanna hug him

  
The sound of the bedroom door slammed shut as a very angry Guy-Man stomped over to the bed, kicking his boots off and falling face-first on it. First party of the summer, and it went to shit. He knew, he just fucking knew, that if he had gone along with Thomas, instead of staying home in their cramped flat, that people would start making comments. They always did.

 

“Hey, Thomas, your friend looks a bit bigger than I remember him...”

 

“Whoa, Guy-Man? Sorry, for a second I didn't recognize you! What happened, man?”

 

“Seems like all that bread caught up to you, eh?”

 

So he liked to eat, who cares? If people couldn't accept that, they could go fuck themselves. At least, that was Guy's philosophy in the past. Recently, the comments from others started to hurt a bit more than before, and so did his image in the mirror. He had begun to round out, his thighs becoming thicker, his tummy becoming pudgier, causing him to scowl at himself. He had tried to eat less; he began smoking more to curb his appetite, but that only made him hungrier. His lowest point was hit when Thomas came home to find him binge eating literally anything in the house in complete despair, than cursing about it in the morning.

Thomas always told him not to worry about others, that he was his best friend and his love and nothing could change that. But Thomas was so damn skinny, and so social and popular with their high-school friends...No, Guy would never be like Thomas. Never.

Before he could control himself, a choked sob escaped Guy, and he buried his face deep into Thomas's pillow as he began to break down. Normally, he didn't cry over petty things like this, or anything to be honest, but this had been going on for months, and he was just so _tired_. Human nature, it sucked for sure.

As Guy was sniffling in what he considered complete defeat, he heard a soft knock on the door and a light voice. Thomas.

 

“Guillame _?_ Are you alright?” Guy grunted. He really didn't want Thomas to see him like this. He would come in anyways, of course. Such was Thomas. 

 

The door slowly opened and he could hear Thomas slow footsteps to the edge of the bed. Guy sighed and looked up at him. Wearing a Ed Banger t-shirt and his boxers,  _that dork,_ he thought, Thomas looked down at Guy-Man, who was curled up in the blankets on their shared bed, with a concerned look in his eyes.

 

“Guy, something's wrong, and I'm not letting you keep that to yourself. God knows you have enough things you don't share. Come on, it'll help you feel better,” Thomas stroked his back, keeping his voice low.

 

“Mmfine. Go away,” Guy pushed his face further into the pillow.

 

“Guy-Man. _S'il te plaît,_ tell me. I'm worried.”

 

“ _Guy.”_

 

“FINE, alright! You had a fucking great time at that party, dancing with chicks and drinking and catching up with all your friends, totally feeling fine, and I was being looked at like a freak of nature! People weren't talking to me, they were talking to you, and I knew why! I've always been socially weird, and now it's worse! I hate this! I hate being fat! Why the fuck did we have to go to that party?”

Words exploded out of Guy-Man's mouth before he could think, and then he grabbed onto Thomas's shirt, laid his head on his chest, and cried.

“ _Désolé_ , Thom, that-t, was so rude, shit...I-I'm.... _oh dieu_...” Guy was hiccuping and slurring his words while gripping Thomas like a lifeline, who was equal parts confused and sad to see his friend like this. He wrapped Guy into a hug, rubbing his back soothingly and whispered into his ear.

 

“Chéri, it's okay, you are not fat! You are perfect, didn't you know?” Guy looked up, tears streaming from his baby-blue eyes.

 

“ _Non_. That's a lie, Thomas. There is nothing perfect about me.”

 

“Are you kidding? I'm the awkward one! With my stutter and long hands. You are much better looking. Guy-Man, I could write a book about how beautiful you are,” Guy looked at his feet. “It's true! Your hair, it's so long and pretty, and _such_ a good thing to put to use,” Guy blushed, causing Thomas to laugh. “Your eyes, I could get lost in them, your face is so pretty and soft....” Thomas smiled and brought a hand up to cup the side of Guy-Man's face.

“But my body is not.”

 

“Of course it is! I love your body. Every part of it. Do you need proof?” 

"Please...I've had such a shitty day. Make me feel better Thomas." Guy sighed, looking into his lover's eyes.

Thomas smirked as he took the blankets of Guy, and signaled for him to take off his shirt, which he complied to quickly. Thomas brought his head down to Guy-Man's abdomen, which was slightly bigger than he remembered it was in high-school, and began kissing the pale skin. Doing this caused Guy to moan, and he quickly kicked his jeans off, which flew across the room, causing him to giggle. Guy then reached over and pulled off Thomas's shirt, they went so on and so forth. 

Soon both men were completely undressed, and Thomas was leaving kisses and bites all down Guy's curvy body, then positioning himself on top of him, causing their cocks to slowly rub against each other. Thomas started moaning as he began to harden rather quickly.

In between the moans of pleasure, Guy spoke up, “Thomas...tell me...tell me everything you love...about me. Plea—Oh!” His hips jolted forward as Thomas grabbed his semi-hard length, stroking it. 

“You are fantastic in bed, and so comfortable to lay against. Your arse is gorgeous-” He gave a squeeze to Guy-Man's butt, causing him to yelp in surprise, “And your belly is so cute.” He began tracing circles on Guy's taut, slightly round stomach, sucking on every inch of exposed skin. “I love how you can sing like an angel, write music like a genius, and I love how you never give a fuck. You look so pretty all the time, and it makes me jealous. You may think yourself short and overweight, but I see you as the most perfect person to me.”

Guy smiled, almost on the verge of crying from happiness. Thomas, his Thomas...yes, he may stutter, he may be awkward, but hell, he always knew what to say.

 

“But, for now, let's leave words behind us, shall we?”

 

Thomas suddenly took Guy-Man's cock into his mouth, sucking on it, making Guy moan so loud their friends on the other side of the complex would probably be able to hear. Every touch from Thomas was bliss, pure bliss. He realized he couldn't take the waiting.

“F-fuck Thomas, please. I need you to be in me, now.” Guy whispered. Thomas gave the fully erect length a final lick as he quickly hopped up and grabbed a bottle of lube from the dresser, then walked back, rubbing the gel on himself.

Guy turned over, stretching his arms over the bed, then turned back to look at his friend.

“Are you ready?” Guy nodded, sweating with anticipation. He gasped as he felt Thomas enter him slowly. “Thomas, oh god, _holy shit_ -” Thomas moved himself more into Guy, causing them both to loudly moan. Thomas grabbed Guy's hips, moving his hands up and down the perfect curves, then gripped them as he went fully in. Oh god, Guy-Man's hips turned him on _so much_ it was inhuman.

Thomas then began to pump his own hips, and Guy knew he wasn't going to last long. Thomas brought his hands to Guy's arse, then down to his cock, tickling the area. This would make him come, it always did.

Guy let out a small whimper as he orgasmed, and released over the bedsheets. Thomas pulled out as Guy turned over and kissed him, a quiet " _Je t'aime_ " on their lips, their bodies melding together perfectly as they curled up and fell asleep, complete adoration of each other on their minds.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> gaspard and xavier were on the same floor and heard them do it. poor guys just wanted to sleep...


End file.
